User blog:Kuzz/How do I edit pages for Racing series?
As the pages for Racing series are slowly moving away from being category pages to actual articles, many may not be hooked on how you edit these pages, especially since not everyone may be familiar with templates and how they are structured. This is why this blog post is being made as a guideline on how these pages shall be edited to minimize the risk of screw-ups. And since we have new Racing series such as Track Aces and GT4 Renegades and GT3 World Series being altered this couldn't be any more relevant to bring up at the moment. Introduction Text The pages as you may have noticed is introduced with a brief text on the main content of the article pages with information about how many events are in the series, how many tiers, how many cars are included, how they're unlocked and how much R$ and Gold can be earned in these series. This is the more simple part. This is then also followed by the in-game description of the racing series as shown in-game. The description must also be in italics. Templates There are three templates being used, well it is to be honest six but there are three main templates. I strongly advise using source mode for editing these templates. Using visual mode will just take more time than source. Infobox/series This is the Infobox you see to the right of the introduction text. This is how it looks without any input. Now these are the parsers that the template is utilizing. *Career: Obvious - Describes if the series is part of the Professional, Elite, Master whatever. *File Name: Now this is where the showcase image for the racing series should be put, don't worry if you don't have an image. This is something that can be filled out by others later on. But it is important that this parser follows this structure "Series {Name of Series here}.png" *R1 X R2 X R3 X R4. How much Gold and R$ is being rewarded for every 25 % competition of a racing series. Sample Gives: H/cars & R/cars H/cars & R/cars are templates that belong to each other. The H in H/cars stands for Header and must always be placed before R/cars (which stands for Row/cars). H/cars doesn't need any input. But R/cars needs however. This is how it looks like Now this is what the parsers of R/cars stand for *1: The Manufacturer. This will show the logo and first half of the name of the car. *2: The Name of the car minus the manufacturer. If we take the Porsche Cayman GT4 as example. The "Porsche" part would be put in Parser 1 and "Cayman GT4" part in Parser 2 *3: PR when Stock *4: Top Speed when Stock in MPH *5: Top Speed when Stock in KPH *6: Acceleration when Stock *7: Breaking Distance when Stock in LB-FT *8: Breaking Distance when Stock in M *9: Grip when Stock *10: Price. Do note that when a car is only obtainable through Gold you have to put a hidden parser in the template. This can be easily done by putting the line "|G=Yes" anywhere in the template. If you need another row for a new car then you just re-add the template once again. IMPORTANT: Once you're done and don't have to add any rows then put the End template by putting after your final row. Sample Gives: H/events & R/events Now this is the hardest part of editing these pages. Lets take a look on how it looks like without any input once again. And here's what the parsers stand for *1: Here's where you put the name of the Tier. It's important that the name matches its in-game counterpart. If you're out of space you may use the tags. Example: {NAME OF TIER}. *2: What type of event it is. Cup, Time Trial, Endurance? *3: This is a special parser. Here you put the name of the circuit the event is taking place on. If there's a section of the part being used such as Brands Hatch Indy Circuit you have to add "|S=Indy Circuit". If a a whole circuit is being used such as Mount Panorama or Melbourne then the "|S=" is not required. *4: The cash awarded for finishing 1st *5: The XP awarded for finishing 1st *PR: If there's no PR required then skip this. *L: How many laps there are in the event. The default for this parser is set to 1. If the event is one-lap only or less then skip this. Add as many rows as you need. You do this by putting another row template after your current one. As well as with the Cars templates you end your work by putting the template after your final row. Sample Gives: It shouldn't be any more harder than this. If you got questions then leave them below in the comments section and I'll get back to you! Category:Blog posts